


Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	1. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

“Knuckles, give me a reading.” I said into my ear piece. 

“You’re clear.” She replied back. I pulled down my helmet and lit up. I started up the electron-bike and sped off into the darkness. 

“Pull back! Pull back God dammit! Retreat!” It was too late. I had heard the warning as soon as I ran into a big ball of fire. I saw our enemies appear from the flames and begin to shoot. I hid behind my bike and pulled out the only weapon I had; a really awesome taser. I shot out every once in a while but I could see them getting closer and closer.

I suddenly jumped over the bike and shot at the armed women. They fell to their knees and I took that moment to retreat. Disappearing into the smoke I called out into my ear piece to see if anyone survived the explosion. Silence was all I got in return. I curses under my breath but that was a mistake. I heard a shot, then felt it. I bit my lip to prevent from screaming. 

I limped off into a forest. I had finally lost them. 

“Is anyone there? I repeat; is anyone there?” More silence. 

“Damn you.” I ripped off the ear piece and threw it onto the ground. It smashed into delicate pieces. I felt the pain in my rib grow and I leaned against a tree to rest. 

There was nothing I could do. I wasn’t the healer. There wasn’t a healer by the looks of it. Or anyone as a matter of fact. I looked around to see if they have found me yet but gladly they didn’t. But I did see a house. Looked like it was miles away but it was worth a shot. Maybe Knuckles is there. Waiting for me.


	2. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

Knock. 

Silence.

Knock.

The door opened and I was greeted by six pairs of eyes. I scanned them but none of them I was familiar with. They all went wide-eyed when they saw my blood dripping from my shirt. 

They pulled me in and set me down. One of them ran off to get an aid kit I assumed. 

“What happened?” One of them asked me. 

“Shit happened.” Was all I said. He nodded and took off my leather jacket and hung it up somewhere.”Did it go through?”

“I don’t know.” I lifted up my shirt to see but I had to take it off completely. I felt uncomfortable, having strangers look at me half naked. The man with the bow turned me around. He smiled and said ; “You’ll live.”

The one who ran off pulled out a bottle of alcohol and a pad. 

“This is gonna hurt.”

“No shit sherlock.” He placed it against the bullet hole and I winced in pain. He did what he needed to do and I put my shirt back on. It was still covered in blood.

“You still want to wear that?” One with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes asked me. I shrugged. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” The archer asked. I shook my head. 

“You can stay here until you’ve healed.” He flashed a small smile. 

“I’m Clint by the way. And that’s Steve, Natasha, Thor, Tony, and Bruce.” He pointed them out for me and I nodded to towards them.

“We are the Avengers.”


	3. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

_”Don’t worry kid. I’ve survived a lot. You’ve survived a lot. We, have been through some of the craziest shit. If we were able to do that; then we can get through this. Trust me. I can’t promise to solve all of your problems. But you won’t be alone when fighting them.”_

\---

I was shaken awake and as a reflex, I punched whoever woke me. 

“Sorry. Reflex.” I rubbed my eyes and saw that my victim was Steve.

“It’s alright. I’ve been hit harder.” He smirked at me.

“Saying I’m weak, Rogers?” I got up and got into a fighting position. He raised his hands up in defense and laughed. I started laughing myself.

I have been here a couple days. My wound is healed but I don’t know where to go from here. Going back is a death sentence so my only hope is going back to the Central. I do have to tell them the news after all. 

'Thirteen dead and one missing. '

I cringed at the thought of saying those words.

“You okay (Y/N)?” Steve said with concern laced in his voice. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” I said with a smile.

“About what?” He sat down on the bed.

“Stuff.” I said.

“What kind of stuff?” Steve wriggled his eyebrows which caused me to laugh. 

“Well, I have to go do some chores. I’ll check up on you later.” Steve got up and left my room. What am I doing? I forgot the most important rule; No. 1: Never get too close to someone. I like Steve. He’s a good… friend. I’ll be sad to leave him and the rest, but _I_ , am a _soldier._


	4. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

I got into the cab and waved the group goodbye. I held my smile until we were out of there clear. The driver then pushed a button hanging off their collar. Their face changed into Knuckle’s sister, Camo.

“Have they found her yet?” I said. “No. Not yet.” I cursed to myself and hit the back of the chair.

“But there is a new task that you should focus on,” She handed my a folder filled with papers.

“That is filled with extra information. I’m here to tell you the plan.” I opened it and a photo immediately caught my attention. 

“The target is Red Face. I’m sure you know about her already. She was supposed to be arrested for treason and giving out information to the enemy. But they have her protected.” Camo tossed a backpack to me.

“That is filled with the outfit you are to wear (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=169289295). You are going to go into the pub, locate her, and take her out. You can choose to do it secretly or chaotically.”

“I will be waiting outside. I will have my face changer activated so do not be alarmed if a stranger is driving. Then we will talk about the aftermath back at the base.” I repeated all of the information in my head just to be sure that I remember. 

We finally stopped at an apartment. She handled the stay payments and all that. I walked in the room, got ready, and walked out. And then we were off again.

Everyone inside the pub was dressed like me, formal. Of course Camo would know what to wear. I walked up to the bar and ordered a single glass of wine.

I took a seat at one of the tables. Now to find her. 

She has dark red hair, usually curly. Her eyes were dark like her clothes. This should be easy.

I looked at each table but no one fit her description. I looked over at the bar and saw a man who seemed very familiar. He was talking to a brunette next to him. Curiosity got to me and I walked back up to the bar for a refill. I took a quick glance up at him. “Steve?”

Then… 

_boom._


	5. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

We hid behind the bar. "Why is someone shooting at you?" Steve said with a worried tone. I looked back at the two. "I may have left out a bit about me when I stayed at Clint's..."

"But right now isn't a good time." I peeked out from behind the bar. Boom. They shot again and it was only centimeters away from my face. I looked behind me again and I saw Steve's friend crawling around the other side. 

"Oh, that's Bucky by the way." Bucky waved at me. And continued crawling. Then he jumped up and slid across the bar top and grabbed one of the shooters. He knocked him unconscious and then hid behind the bar again. 

"So, you look nice tonight." Steve said casually behind me. I felt my face go warm but I shook it off.

"How can you be so casual about this?!" I managed to grab a glass bottle from the shelves.

"I've defeated guys tougher than this." He flashed his signature smile. 

"Well, these 'guys' are trained agents. Trained to kill." He chuckled a little. I shot up and aimed the bottle at the remaining gunman. He groaned in pain but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He fired at me but Steve pulled me down. Our noses were touching and I could feel his breath. 

We stared at each other until another gunshot went off which caused us to jump. I spotted something silver hanging out of one of the cabinets. I reached into it and pulled out a circle shaped tray. Then an idea clicked in my head.

"Hey Steve. Didn't you say you had a shield?" He looked at me then the tray. 

"Good thinking, (Y/N)." He grabbed it from me and stood up. I heard bullets hit the tray several times. Then he Steve threw it at him like it was his shield. He dropped to the ground next to his comrade. I stood up and saw a groups of terrified civilians hiding behind tables. 

"Is now a good time?" I looked around and then I saw red hair and a black dress. She was sitting down with her drink. I think she was the only one sitting. "(Y/N)?" 

I walked up to her. I placed my hand on the table. "Where is she?"

"Who're you talking about?" She said whilst smirking. I grabbed her neck and she raised a gun up to my heart.

"Don't give me bullshit. Knuckles. Where is she?" Then she started laughing. I tightened my grip and she started to choke. 

"(Y/N)!" I heard Steve say behind me.

"Stay back. This is my kill." I said over my shoulder.

"You're friend Knuckles is in our custody now. In fact, I think about right now they're erasing all of her memories." I released my grip on her neck. 

"How does it feel (Y/N)? To lose your comrade?" 

"Knuckles wasn't my comrade. She is my friend. I love her." I slapped her. Now she really was red faced. 

"Doesn't feel good does it?!" She rose up and grabbed the necklace I was wearing and started to choke me with it. I head butted her and she fell back into the seat. She raised the gun up. 

"You think a bullet scares me now?" I punched the gun out of her hand and elbowed her in the nose. She attempted to fight back but we both ended up on the floor. I grabbed the gun from the floor and pointed it at her.

"You think a bullet scares me? My mission is complete. I captured the target," She smiled.

"And took her out." She whispered her last words. And then the final gunshot went off. I got up and dropped the gun. 

"There's a car. It's waiting outside for me."

"Will you be okay?" I nodded and walked towards the door. 

"I have to be okay." I turned around to Steve and Bucky again. "Or people die."


	6. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Steve's POV

I has sat in my room for what seemed like the longest time. And all I've been doing is thinking about (Y/N). 

I wanted to know if she was okay. If she was honestly okay. What I happened at that bar reminded me of me and Bucky. I know what that feels like and I wouldn't wish those feelings and thoughts on anyone. Especially (Y/N).

We had only talked for a while at the farm. I told her about me and we talked about our likes and dislikes. But she never told me about her. It makes me wonder if I did something to make her not trust me. Or if what she's hiding is something big. 

I care about her and I want to protect her. I've never felt this way about someone before. And I don't know if I can do anything about it.

Reader's POV

"Are you sure you can trust these people?" Camo asked me. "I can trust one of them. I'm just hoping they're all the same." 

"Me too." Was all she said and continued to drive. I stuck my head out the window. I looked up at the sky and it was just gray. The wind blew in my (H/C) hair. I was sort of at peace. I just wish she was here to enjoy it with me.

———

"Name please." A lady at the counter said.

"Carmen. And that's (Y/N)." She looked through stuff and furrowed her brows.

"I don't have your names. State your business please." We both looked at each other. Camo sighed.

"Look, we come from a system like SHIELD. We just aren't very public with it as you are." She still looked at us confused. 

We both sighed. "Sorry for wasting your time, miss." We both started to walk out.

"They weren't wasting your time. I know them." We both turned around and saw Steve talking to the woman. 

He led us over to the elevator. He pushed a button and the doors closed. 

"Guess I should stop this thing then." Camo pushed the button on the collar of her shirt and her face appeared.

The doors reopened and I was once again face to face with the Avengers. They all looked and greeted. I smiled and took a seat on the couch with Camo.

"You guys want a drink?" Tony asked holding up a bottle of tequila. I shook my head but Camo immediately said yes. I glared at her. "What? They never let us drink."

"They?" Tony replied. 

"That's why we're here. Since Steve saw the event that occurred at the pub the other day, they agreed it's best if we tell you about us." Everyone took a seat.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me about (Y/N)?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"I'm apart of a system. One like SHIELD. And just like you we have agents. One of different ranks. For example, Camo here is a 4th Messenger and I am a 3rd Soldier." 

"So does that mean you are the third best soldier?" Clint asked. I shook my head. "It's our ranks. It means that I am in the third best group of soldiers. Same with Camo. Except she's in the fourth best." She playfully punched me.

"What does a messenger do?" Natasha said. Camo took a quick sip from her drink and explained. "Well, I gather information from the base and deliver it to soldiers. But it isn't as easy as it seems. We need our devices to help us do it without anyone else hearing. I chose the appearance shifter. That's what I used in the elevator." 

"What does a soldier do then?"

"We carry out the missions. The higher rank we are the more difficult missions we get." 

"At the pub, you were on a mission weren't you?" Bucky asked. I nodded.

"My mission was to take out Red Face. That girl. I didn't know that her comrades would attack us like that so I apologize." 

"Then who is Knuckles?" Me and Camo looked at each other. I was about to speak but Camo started. "She's my sister. The agency that Red Face was working with has her and... erased her memories." She chugged down the rest of her drink and I felt tears form at my eyes.

"Excuse me, where is your bathroom?" 

"Down the hall on the left." Steve said with worry on his face. I got up quickly and rushed to get there. I locked myself in and cried my eyes out. It was the first time I had cried about her. I was focused to get her back, but it just got me thinking. That even if we do, it wouldn't matter. She won't remember me or what we have been through. That thought kills me harder than any bullet could.


	7. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

"We have three options." The Headmistress said. We all nodded. "First option consists of busting in and making our way towards her and come back, but that would be suicide. Second option is backing into their system and finding a ways to get there without getting caught and executing it." 

"And our third option?" Camo replied.

"We let her go. As painful as that sounds, if either of those do work, who know if she has been taught to destroy us."

"That seems to be our best option." Another soldier said. They all murmured agreements amongst each other but I was getting pissed by the second.

I slammed my fist on the table and stood up. 

"(Y/N), where are you going?" I walked out of the door without saying anything. They said these missions get harder but I never imagined something like this. 

I walked down the hall and into the training room. No one was in here. Good.

I scanned the walls of weapons. I became interested in a katana. Maybe this could help me get her back. 

I walked into one of the test rooms. There stood three red dummies. I got into a comfortable fighting stance and did a test swing. The katana felt comfortable in my hands. It was light and easy to use. I face one of the dummies and slashed it. I kept doing this until there was nothing else to hit. The foam had covered the floor below and I just moved on to the next dummy.

I fought with the sword all night. I went from room to room. Cutting whatever was there.

Everyone is telling me to move one. But she won't leave my head. It's like every time I close my eyes, I can just see her smile. Or whenever I sleep, I can hear her. It's a dark paradise. 

Even if she won't remember me I want to know that she isn't in the hands of those bastards! I picked up a gun and started shooting targets. I eventually ran out of ammo. I groaned and threw the gun against the wall. It broke and shattered into pieces. I sat there next to it. Trying to put the pieces back together, but I had gotten careless and let my anger get the best of me. 

"That is why we always keep extras in the back." I heard Camo's voice fill the silence. She was leaning against the doorway.

"How can you be so calm about this? You could never see your sister ever again." She started walking towards me.

"You think you're the only one in pain? It's not all about you, you know." I scoffed at her words.

"So you think I'm trying to get attention from all of this?" I stood up and faced her. 

"Everyone is okay with moving on but you? Noooo. You have to go out and act like everyone is just gonna let her die! There is nothing we can do!" I pushed her away from me. "She could die! We don't know what they're doing to her!" 

"You need to back down, soldier." I stared at her. We sat in silence but I just wanted to scream and shout at her. "We are not going to send people out there just for them to come back dead. It's useless." 

"She's my best friend. She is the only reason I am able to do this!" I tangled my hands in my hair. I heard her sigh. "I know what you're feeling. I miss her too. But there is nothing we can do. We have to face that." 

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Take a break (Y/N). I can find you a place to stay but I think you just need some time on your own for now." 

"Yeah.. Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry Camo." She smiled at me. I pulled her in for a hug. We stood in silence yet again. But this time I didn't want to scream.


	8. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

_"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we weren't who we were?" She asked._

_"Do you mean if we were dudes or something?" She laughed. "No, no. I'm serious, (Y/N). What if we never met? Do you think we would be the same? I don't think I would."_

_"Probably not." She sighed. "I love you, (Y/N). I hope that we grow up and succeed doing the most difficult missions. I hope we both get to attend each other's weddings. I hope we get to take care of each other's babies!"_

_"How do you know that all of that's gonna happen?"_

_"I mean look at us, we're hot." We both laid there laughing._

_"And I will protect you. I promise." She looked at me and smiled. "I'll protect you too. I promise, Knuckles."_

—————

Reader's POV

I visited the only person I knew that could make me smile. Steve.

"Hey!" He greeted me at the elevator door with a smile. I returned it. 

"Let's go talk in my room." I nodded and he lead me there. I sat down on his bed next to him. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been better." He looked at me with a confused look. 

"What's going on?" 

"Do you have time?" 

"Course." He smiled. "Well, you know when I was here last time? How I talked about Knuckles?"

"Yeah."

"When we got back to the headquarters, I thought that everyone would be focused on getting her back. That we would already have a plan to get her back. But it seems like I'm the only one who is willing to." I looked down at my hands. "It's like I'm the only one who cares and it pisses me off."

"Don't you think Knuckles would be happy that you cared?" He said.

"Yeah, but they took away Knuckles. They probably gave her a new name. They probably even changed what she looks like!"

"Look," he put his hand on mine. "I know what you're going through. Remember my friend Bucky? He was taken as well and they erased his memories too. So you're not alone."

I could see the pain in his eyes. It looked like it was hard for him to remember those times. So I comforted him by rubbing my thumb on his hand. He stared into my eyes.

"If no one else will help you then I will." He put his other hand on my cheek. 

"Thank you, Steve." I smiled. "There's that smile of yours!" 

He pinched my cheek and I smacked him gently. He raised an eyebrow at me. Then he jumped on top of me and started to tickle me. I yelled out for him to stop but he continued till after a while. We both regained our breaths and sat back up. 

"I hate you." I said.

"You love me." He said. And I thought about it for a minute. And I think I might.


	9. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

I sat alone in my apartment. I had been visiting Steve a lot lately. He was helping me gain stability again. I don’t know how I am going to thank him for that.

Then someone knocked on my door. I got up and peeked through the peep hole. There stood a woman with bambi blue eyes. 

“Who’re you?” I said loud enough for her to hear me.

“I am one of you.” She said. 

“How do I know it isn’t a trick?” I replied. Then she disappeared from view. I checked it again and again but she didn’t come back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I immediately punched whoever was behind me. But instead they grabbed my arm and twisted it. “Hello, (Y/N).”

She pinned me down on the ground. I kneed her in the stomach and she lost a bit of her grip. I took the opportunity to push her off. I kicked her ankle and she fell down.

“Looks like you got me!” She giggled. Then she stood up. I pushed her up against the wall and held my arm against her neck.

“What is your name?!” I said through gritted teeth.

“Chaos. 1st Soldier.” She said whilst smiling. I let go of her. “How come I never see you around headquarters?”

“Because,” She started to walk around. “The system thinks I am psycho. They think I over-do it.” 

She looked back at me. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I am on a temporary leave.”

“Because they think you’re emotionally unstable too?” She crossed her arms in front of her. I scoffed and looked away from her.

“Well, I am here because I heard you are interested in a specific someone. Knuckles. I have information about their plans and I want to help you.” 

“R-Really? What? What is it?!” She started smiling. “I hear that they are transferring her onto a plane. We need to get there before they take off.”

“How are we gonna do that? No one else is willing to help.”

“You see, because I am a 1st Soldier, I have access to all the vehicles and devices.” I started grinning from ear to ear. We could get her back! I get to see her again. But wait. Chaos wouldn’t just come here and tell me all of this without a catch.

“Wait.” She raised an eyebrow at me. “Why did you bother to come here and tell me this? You have to want something from me. Or Knuckles.”

She nodded. “You’re smart.”

“So what do you want?” 

“I want to be able to do missions again. I may be a 1st Soldier. But they won't let me do anything. They call me crazy but I am just extremely intelligent.” She sighed. “I heard saw Knuckles status change from alive to missing. So I asked around and gathered information. You are the only one I know who is willing to do this. I want to complete this mission, prove my worth, and then go on more missions.”

I could see her point. She was the given the highest rank, but she isn’t treated like one. I agreed to work with her. All night we planned this mission. If it even was an actual mission. 

We got tired and she had to leave. I laid in my bed. Then I fell asleep and dreamed of her.


	10. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader’s POV

“So are you sure the plane will be in all black?” I asked.

“Course. It’s their signature color apparently.” Chaos replied. “So I will call it in the area that the original plane will be in. We take out the pilot to that plane and then get back in ours.”

“But wha-” Someone knocked on the door. We both looked at it.

“It’s your apartment.” Chaos said. I walked away from the table and looked inside the peep hole. It was Camo. 

I opened the door confused.

“Hey, (Y/N).” She said. “Um, hi.”

“Not excited to see me?” She said with a frown.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to come for weeks.” We started to walk back to where me and Chaos were planning.

“Just checking up on yo-”

“Carmen Forshierr.”   
“What is this psycho bitch doing in your apartment?!” Camo yelled at me. 

“Love you too, chameleon.” 

“She’s helping me get Knuckles back.” Camo sighed. “You’re still trying that? And with her?!”

“She actually cares about people, chameleon.” Chaos smiled evilly. Camo walked up to her and smacked her. Hard. “Don’t you dare call me that after you almost let me die!”

“It was years ago. When are you gonna drop it?” Camo lost it. She jumped on Chaos and started to hit her. I tried to knock Camo off but she punched me in the face.

Chaos noticed and then kicked her off. She grabbed Camo by the neck and then headbutted her.

“Be glad I don’t have my knives, dear.” She smirked and then threw down a device of some sort. It latched onto the floor and beeped continuously. Camo wiped the blood off her face and looked back up at the two of us. Then a flash went off and Chaos disappeared. 

I watched Camo look around anxiously for her but she was gone. 

“You shouldn’t be hanging around her.”

“So now you’re gonna tell me who to befriend?”

“She, is not your friend. She is dangerous and will kill you if you get on her bad side.” Then Chaos appeared behind Camo. 

“I wouldn’t kill (Y/N).” Camo swung behind her but missed.

“Why should anyone believe you?” Chaos giggled. “Because,”

“(Y/N) is just like me!” Camo looked at her confused. “(Y/N) isn’t psycho!”

“No. But she is underestimated.”


	11. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader's POV

The two ended their rivalry for now. We three focused on completing the planning. And we succeeded. Now we were sitting in the plane. Waiting.

"You see them yet?" I looked through the scope on my sniper. I saw a black plane heading towards the strip. I nodded towards Chaos.

"Let the mission begin." Camo clicked the button on her collar and her face changed.

I waited for the pilot to land his plane and then I shot him in the head. "Got 'em."

"Anymore?" Chaos asked. "Seems like their co-pilot is with Knuckles."

Camo shushed us and then opened the passenger door. We were greeted by two men in black and Knuckles. The men saw us two and pulled out their guns. I aimed the sniper at them and fired quickly. They both fell to the ground. Knuckles stared at their bodies.

Camo slowly eased in between her and the corpses. She dragged them to the back and did whatever she needed to do. Then closed the passenger door.

I got up. I tried to get a good look at her, but she kept her head down. I put my fingers on her chin and angled her face towards me. 

Her eyes were dark. Her skin was cold. And she wore black. She slapped my hand away and stared at me menacingly. 

"It's me." I said. "You forgotten me haven't you?" 

Knuckles looked at Camo and Chaos. "We haven't forgotten you."

She looked back at me. Then she pulled out a knife. She stabbed me quickly in the gut. Chaos ran up behind her and held a knife to her throat.

"D-don't." I said whilst coughing up blood. Knuckles head butted Chaos and she fell to the floor. Knuckles ran to the pilot seat and started the plane. Camo ran towards her and tried to stop her but Knuckles whipped out a gun and shot her. 

Then she aimed it at me. I raised both my hands up above my head.

She lowered her gun and lifted the plane off. 

I sat in one of the seats and felt my body slowly grow numb. I looked at Camo's corpse. Then I ran up to the pilot seat. I grabbed Knuckles by her hair and smashed her face on the wheel. She reached back for me but I dodged. Then she pushed a button and the doors opened. She pushed me out of the way and jumped out. I grabbed a parachute bag from nearby and jumped out myself.

I slid on the pack while in the air. Then I saw Knuckles right below me. I grabbed her and then she turned around to look at me. She tried to shake me off but I hanged on.

She brought out a gun and shot multiple times but she missed. Then I heard an explosion and turned around. I saw the plane covered in flames and it was heading right for us.

I tried to move out of the way but Knuckle pulled me on top of her and the plane hit our bodies and then everything turned white.  
\----  
I awoke with grass in my hair and smoke in my nose.

My vision was blurry but I could still see the flames surrounding me. I looked down at my body and unbuckled the parachute pack from my body. I got up and looked around.

Then, in the midst of fire and rubble, I saw someone laying on the ground. I stumbled towards them and turned their body over.

It was Chaos. She had been hurt bad by the crash. I saw blood pouring out of the side of her head. I held my hand to the wound and held her face in my hands.

Her eyes opened and instantly went wide. Then a bullet exploded her blood all over me. I turned around and saw Knuckle standing there with her gun.

"Say something!" She stood there staring at me. She dropped her gun and grabbed me. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She said. "I can't."

"Knuckles..." 

"I love you, (Y/N). I fucking love you, but I don't want to hurt you anymore." She let go of me and stared into my eyes. 

"Let's run away. Right now. Like we always planned." She smiled. I smiled back. Then a bunch of tiny red dots appeared on her forehead. 

"No!" I screamed. But it was too late. Knuckles was dead on the floor. I turned around and saw my own comrades with their guns cocked.


	12. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Reader’s POV

(your outfit ; www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179104137)

I sat in silence with my head in Steve's lap. He would comb his fingers through my messy (H/C) hair every now and again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I had told him that I had planned to switch sides. I was enraged at my system. They killed my best friend. I couldn't let them get away with that. "What if they try to kill you?"

"They might. But I can only hope they listen for a while."

"Are you going alone?"

"Why're you so worried?" I sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, (Y/N)." He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed my face. "I like you a lot you know."

He half-smiled and leaned closer towards me. 

"I like you too, Steve." 

"Good." Then he planted his lips on mine. My heart raced for a second but I kissed him back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap. We pulled apart to take a breath and then we were at it again. Until someone walked by and whistled.

We both went red and continued to talk. Just talk. 

\------------------------

I set my taser down on the desk. 

“Check her.” The two bodyguards frisked me and found nothing. 

“Look, I honestly want to put a bullet in between your eyes right now. To me you’re nothing. Worthless.” She stood up and walked around me.

“You’re a traitor. How am I supposed to know you won’t do the same to me?” She chewed on the tip of her pen whilst leaning against her desk.

“I don’t want to work alongside them anymore. Yes, I am a traitor. But we all are. They shot my comrade in front of my face without any recall. I want to do nothing but shoot every single one of them.”

She nodded her head and put the pen down. 

“It’s all just a big war isn’t it? But I want to let you on the big story. Why this war started,” She signaled for the bodyguards to leave. 

“There is no hero or villain in this never ending battle. We, the Ignis, and they, the Terra, had different mindsets on how our military tactics should be. We separated but Terra wanted us to be like them. The Ignis didn’t compromise with this. We wanted to be our own independent system. They tried over and over again and they attempted to take over us. They took many lives. And now we’re avenging those who did.”

“Ignis only accepts the fearless and the brave. You have to be willing to do anything for those you love. We don’t take in weaklings who only use you.. and throw you away!” I saw the pain in her eyes. She was once taken advantage of and left alone. That’s why she’s so protective and so dangerous. She’s doing it all for them. Her... family.

“We’ve had people like you come in here before. But they never became apart of us. Want to know why?” She held a smirk on her face.

“Why?” She got up and snapped. The bodyguards rushed in and took ahold of each of my arms. They dragged me out into the hall and into a glass room. They threw me in and locked the door behind them. 

I quickly got up and pounded against the glass, hoping to break it. But only failing.

“What the hell is this!” I shouted. Then I heard water rushing. I looked down and saw the liquid start to grow. 

“Ignis only accepts the fearless and the brave.” I heard an intercom speak. “How far are you willing to go to protect your family?”

“I don’t have anymore family! They’ve all left me.” I said whilst punching and kicking the walls once more. 

“Then fight for yourself. Light the fire in your soul and burn!” The water was up to my hips now. I elbowed the wall over and over again. I saw a tiny crack start to form. I focused all of my power on that one spot. 

There was only an inch of air left. I floated up to it and swallowed all the air I could. Then that space was soon consumed. 

I think I finally got it. They were trying to put me out. I already had the fire in me. They just wanted to see the full thing. They wanted to see my firestorm. 

I traced the small crack that had only grew a little. I placed my hand over it and pushed. Then the whole room broke and shattered into pieces. Water flew out and under the feet of others. A group of Ignis agents were watching. The Headmistress made her way to the front of the group. 

“Because they let their fire die.” Then the group cheered. She gave me a hand and helped me up. She put a sniper rifle in my hands.

“Welcome to the family, Pyre.”


	13. | Soldiers | Steve x Reader | Nyree |

Steve’s POV

“We’ve got another mission, Steve.” I heard Bucky say whilst patting my shoulder.

“What is it now?” He took his hand off. “You remember when me, you, and your little lover was at that bar?” I nodded.

“HYDRA may be creating an ally with them. The girl your lover killed is apart of an agency system called Ignis. “ No. He didn’t need to say more. I had already assumed what would come next. A battle. But I had to make a choice; Would I destroy the system that (Y/N) may be apart of, or do I stay away from a fight and risk the lives of my friends?

The better question is; who is more important to me.

\---

Reader’s POV

(your and Kenna’s outfit ; www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181140118)

I walked into the dining hall. Plenty of new faces but to them I was the only new face. I did receive stares at my new look. It was hard to tell if they were good or bad but I shrugged them off even though every time I took a step; there was another person looking at me in awe. 

One approached me. She was tall and had blonde hair that draped along near her collarbone. She wore dark red lipstick that made her give off a fierce impression. I eyed her and she held a bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other.

“You’re raw right?” I tilted my head a little in confusion. Raw?

She chuckled a little. “Raw, as in; you’re the newbie?” I nodded. She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to where I assumed she was sitting before.

She pushed my shoulders down forcing me to sit down on the rusty bench. “Why’d you bring her here?” A boy spoke. A boy. We- I mean, my old system wasn’t allowed to take in males. 

“Shush Ardere! No one else is gonna take her in. If the Mistress didn’t think she was worthy do you really think she’d be sitting here?” 

“More like; would she be breathing.” A girl with short hair said. The table busted into laughter. I only smiled nervously. I looked at them all one by one and they all seemed to have continued with their conversations. The boy who spoke before however, was giving me dagger eyes.

“Don’t mind him. Come on try the food!” She put a fork in my hand whilst sitting down next to me. I took a small bite of the large piece of meat that was present on the clear plates. It wasn’t bad. It seemed like they served spicy foods often because everything I tasted had some sort of spiciness to it. 

“Is it good?” I nodded and put my fork down. “I just don’t have much of an appetite tonight.” I replied. 

“Fair enough. You wanna see the weapon gallery?” Before I could speak the short haired girl spoke up. “Calm it Kenna. Let the girl get used to everything first. She’s probably tired from the test they put her in this morning.” 

Kenna nodded and continued on eating without saying anything else. I looked at everyone again and the boy was still staring. I seemed to have begun staring myself. “You gonna say something or what?” He said.

I looked away frantically. I heard him get up and walk around the table. He stopped and leaned down towards me ear.

“Bambi.” He called me softly. I only looked down at my shaking fingers. He made me feel very uncomfortable and all I wanted was right now to feel comfortable. Maybe I wasn’t up for this all yet. Maybe I should’ve just got a home and lived the rest of my life with.. _Steve._


End file.
